


Under the mask

by BurningBridges



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, SebCiel, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebciel- Freeform, alcohol and drug use, don't hate meeee e e e e, freeform characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBridges/pseuds/BurningBridges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might as well be called the king of procrastination, as he managed to waste away a month of his life with lazy days napping constantly. When his business partner, Elizabeth, finds out that her navy haired compadre isn't even slightly prepared for her Halloween party she takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an overcast day in central London as two young adults sat across from each other in an old English themed cafè having a quiet disagreement as the fireplace crackled and enveloped the room in warmth.  
"I'm telling you a month in advance, you can get a cute costume in time, I'm sure of it Ciel!" Said Elizabeth. She was a girl with long blonde curls that cascaded down her body, sitting at waist length. Pink bonnet on the seat beside her. From her small hips bloomed with a skirt that appeared like it had many, many petticoats underneath it, the colour of the entire dress matching the bonnet identically with frills running down the back, a bow holding the top of where the frills start. The top part of the dress was a simple long sleeved dress, the shoulders puffed slightly to look more elegant. Brown knee high boots covering the parts of the leg after the dress did not.  
That was what most people saw of her. The clothes she wore to show her social status. She was the ‘Lady of the Midford family’ a very successful business that specialized in Lolita attire, trying to make it as accurate as humanly possible. 

The person she called Ciel had his hands wrapped around his teacup, watching as the steam swirled around his beverage as he sighed. His expression didn’t change throughout the conversation, constantly looking either unimpressed or bored by the words Elizabeth was saying. It was a month before her annual Halloween house party she threw. His brows knitted together as did the black silk eye patch that covered his right eye while he placed the cup back onto its saucer as he adjusted the oversized double-breasted military jacket that he wore on his slim figure, jeans tight on his legs that looked too tight on his ass. Military boots reaching half way up his calves, shoes messily laced and crossed on the seat near him. His attire seemed a llittle shabby to people passing by but his hair was always professionally presentable. Navy locks brushed and framed his face in a respectful manner, a small portio of hair tried to conceal the eye patch from the eyes of the public. He liked to rebel against his families’ name. Funtom Company was something that Ciel’s parents had built with all their money, almost going bankrupt multiple times due to being heavily invested in their dream. His parents died in horrific house fire where Ciel, unfortunately was the only survivor. He was subjected to human slavery for several years before the police had found him, stumbling from a ‘job’ trying to find an escape. He only tried to escape twice. The first time he lost his right eye and the second time he got away, being informed of his parent’s eternal rest he became the CEO of the company they had built. Even now, With Ciel being 19 he refused to try and accept responsibility. Doing as little as possible with the company and trying to save all his money for those he cares for. 

Elizabeth and Ciel had been basically inseparable since birth. The Midfords and the Phantomhives had originally been business partners, the Midfords rented property from the Phantomhives and in return the Midfords helped promote the Funtom confectionary products. It was a win-win situation and they were both fine with the way things worked together. Now the Midfords did most of the work for both businesses, With some bonus pay-cheques, of course. Ciel was the shadow owner, the Phantom behind Funtom.

“I don’t know Elizabeth. Parties aren’t really my thing. Costumes just seem so stupid.”  
“Ciel, If you don’t come to my Halloween party I’ll make sure that everyone I know sees that photo of you that one time you got your head stu…”  
“Woah woah woah woah. Okay! okay! No need to pull out the blackmail out so early in this conversation. Can you just text me the details? I really need to go back home and get ready to go to work” Ciel sighed as he uncrossed his slender legs and stood up, towering over the graceful girl and started to move away slowly, making sure to pay attention to the words the blonde uttered under her beath.  
“You wouldn’t need to work if you just let father teach you how to run Funtom…seeing as it does belong to you, Phantomhive.”

~

As the clouds had suggested during the day with their appearance in the sky, it began to rain as Ciel trudged along the busy London streets towards the carpark his beloved car sat in. It was a pretty beat up car and Ciel thought about replacing the car but it was his baby. When he turned 16 he tooked through all the possible car hunting websites; carsales.com, gumtree, he even tried amazon but nothing was what he was searching for. Nothing felt like the perfect car for him. He actually found the car on accident; He was in a hurry to catch the next train when he passed a car wreckers and that’s where she sat. Black paint rusting away and the wheels looking scuffed; even with these imperfections she was perfect in Ciel’s eyes. It was about to be smashed to pieces, if Ciel hadn’t ran into the yard and jumped on the hood of the car it probably would have been nothing more than scrap metal. He spoke to the enthusiastic person whose name was Fred Abberline and paid only a few hundred for the car, but he made sure to tip the man generously as he collected the keys, the poor car sounding terrible as Ciel drove it back to his house. His love for the car was truly something else though. He spent thousands of dollars trying to restore the lemon into its natural beauty. All authentic parts were used; he wouldn’t dare put a fake part in his pride and joy.

Ciel entered the dirt lot and saw his one and only and ran towards it, hugging the boot of the vechile.  
“Gah! Baby you’re getting all wet. I’m not even inside yet”  
Ciel thought he was pretty hilarious…he was the only person who laughed at his jokes except Alois. Ciel and Alois had been in the same situation with the child slavery. Ciel and Alois were usually with the same client at the same time and as their time stuck in the horrible lives as sex slaves grew longer their friendship got stronger. They lived together in Ciel’s house and even though they weren’t dating most people assumed they were. They looked so cute together and whenever they were out together to grab some food or even heading to university they would always be the center of attention. 

Ciel rummaged through his jacket and pulled out the keys for his car before quickly unlocking it and sliding inside. It wasn’t much warmer than outside in the rain but it sure was drier thankfully. Ciel tugged himself free of the soaking jacket and started up his black beauty, staying parked while he waited for the heater to warm up the car before he pulled out and began to drive out of the city, heading to his beloved house in the countryside where he knew his best friend would be.

To call the place Ciel and Alois lived a 'house' is one of the biggest understatements that could ever exist. It was what people back in the 1880's called a mansion. He had inherited the property from his parents. It sat on one of the largest plots of land in England and the house itself could be housing hundreds of people if Ciel wanted it to. It was only Alois and Ciel that stayed in the 'house' although if they wanted to they could let a hundred people stay in all the spare bedrooms the property held. They had only a few people they hired to look after the mansion; a maid called Mey-Rin, a gardener called Finnian (They called him Finny) and a chef called Baldroy (Which they nicknamed Bard, much to the brutes annoyance.) The three of them were...okay servants. They were nothing exceptional but they weren't the worst people imaginable.  
Mey-rin occasionally broke some plates but much to the boys relief the china wasn't authentic and only cost a small amount to replace. Mey-rin sported a lolita inspired maid outfit, given generously by Elizabeth with a petticoat and apron to accompany. Her hair was mid-length down her back but when she tied it up into high pig-tails it looked like the deep red locks came to her chin. Large brown eyes covered with thick brimmed glasses that appeared to be frosted glass. Maybe that's what makes her so clumsy...

 

Finnian was a petite boy, taller than the two teens though he seemed younger although that might just be his large doe eyes. The colour of them is what made people believe he was innocent. They were the colour turquoise, making you look into them might jsut make you think back to the times when you were younger, diving into the water so clear you could see the fish that swam beneath the surface and the coral that made up the seabed floor. His hair so blond it reminded people of the sun and the sand as you danced along the boardwalk during a summer vacation, smile so bright you'd be afraid that it'd burn you as the sun does. He loves the outdoors and looked almost like he was glowing when he was out there. He occasionally killed some flowers that were in the flowerbeds or used weed killer instead of fertalizer but he so was charismatic that Ciel and Alois didn't want to fire him, Ciel wished he could say the same about Baldroy.

 

 Baldroy, or Bard as Ciel chose to call him was quite intimidating to Ciel. Although Ciel had a 'I don't care' attitude he held his tongue against the chef of his house. His hair was a dirtier blond than Finnian and it was styled in what almost appeared like a buzzcut, he had an obsession with fire. He wasn't the best chef, Ciel wasn't a fan of most of what the brutish chef cooked but Alois absolutely adored all the food that was put out for them to enjoy, usually finishing both meals off so Ciel went and grabbed some form of take-away food to tame his hunger. Baldroy had the tendency to be a little....fire obsessed. Trying to find reason to use a flame thrower at every possible opportunity. Bard used to be apart of the army a few years before Ciel and Alois stumbled across him, offering him a job as their chef, including pay and a place in the mansion to live.

 

The three servants had very similar stories to that though- they were all in trouble and Ciel offered them refuge. Offered them a place to stay when others closed their doors and refused to help them. The servants refused to admit that they would feel forever in debt to Ciel and Alois.

 

Ciel often thought about when he hired the three numbskulls. They had no qualifications, no work experience and no confidence in themselves. They were keen to learn all that Ciel taught them, however. He worked individually with the servants in training them, ensuring that they didn't get too distracted. He didn't want to waste his own time, afterall.

 

He shook the thoughts from his head as he pulled up beside the old Victorian themed gates, modifications were made for it to become electronically controlled as the pair of boys were too lazy to get out of their car to open it. Ciel took his hand from the steering wheel and flicked his wrist down, smacking the keys they remained in the ignition. He ran his fingers over the small remote attached to the keys and pressed the top button to open the gate.  
The gate creaked slightly as it began to open, very slowly, but it was opening. Ciel had wanted to replace the motor in the gate but he just never got around to it and Alois wasn't too concerned with it as he didn't have his drivers' licence. The gate covered in decorative grape vines opened up at a slow pace, the wheels squealing as it moved. Ciel was slightly worried that water had gotten into the motor with the noises coming from it. Once there was a gap large enough for Ciel to slip the car through he slowly moved the car through and left a half a car length gap from the car and the fence as he fiddled with the same remote he used to open it, pressing the second larger red button that began closing the gate. He didn't bother looking back as he drove up the too long drive-way.

 

Once he was comfortably parked under the carport Ciel climbed out of his car and walked inside, not bothering to lock the car or even take the keys out. If someone was to try and break in and walked all the way up the driveway he'd probably give the criminal his car for his dedication. His heavy boots scuffing against the tiles as he entered the house his voice so loud the windows shook slightly.

"Baby, I'm hOOOOOOME!" 

 

Almost in an instant the petite other was bounding down the stairs, blonde mop of hair bouncing as he made his way towards his best friend.  
"Ciel darling! How was tea with Elizabeth?" The way that Alois said Lizzie's name was hinted with jealousy and sarcasm. The two had never gotten on very well and Ciel knew it. Ciel gets some pleasure for making the two of them feel uncomfortable when he goes somewhere and invites them both. Alois wasn't wearing clothes to his usual standard; shorts that just covered the creamy skin of his ass traded for a pair of black sweatpants, a purple cropped jacket and black tanktop covered the top portion of his body, his feet bare of any coverings.

 

When the two embraced Alois broke out into laughter, the bluenette jabbing him in the sides as he picked the blond male up effortlessly.  
"You won't believe how boring my day has been. Lizzy invited me to a party she's throwing for halloween and I'm being forced there with blackmail which means by defult you're coming with me, precious"   
  
The groan that escaped Alois made Ciel smirk as he pecked him on the cheek. Ciel playfully shoved Alois away and started heading towards the stairs, pulling a plastic zip-lock bag from his pocket as he moved.

"If you want me I'll be smoking this entire bag of weed, unless you want to help me my overly homosexual best friend?"

 

"Fuck yes I do!" Alois cheered as he hurried to catch up with the boy who'd already made it to the top of the stairs, heading down the long hallway and into the room the two of them share.


	2. Dope and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He might as well be called the king of procrastination, as he managed to waste away a month of his life with lazy days napping constantly. When his business partner, Elizabeth, finds out that her navy haired compadre isn't even slightly prepared for her Halloween party she takes matters into her own hands.
> 
> *Theres a bit of gay in this.*

The rest of the month followed the same routine for Ciel and Alois. They shared a bed, slept all day and whenever they woke up they smoked some weed. They had the house cleaned on the daily by Mey-Rin, Bard bought the food to the two of them and Finny tended to the garden. Ciel postponed business meetings and refused to meet with Elizabeth, his answering machine full of un-listened messages. 28 of them. Each one a new reminder about the rapidly approaching event at the end of the month. 

Icy blue eyes gazed at the angsty bundle of navy hair, watching his hands as he stuffed more than he probably should into the small metal cone piece. Ciels hands shaking as his vision wavered, used to this feeling he managed to persevere without much more than looking at his hand to allow his vision to focus once more. Once Ciel was satisfied with his packing skills he placed the cone piece back onto the glass bong, pretending to polis the glass as he handed it over to Alois.

Alois smiled like it was the first time he'd ever been given illegal substances by the other, but in reality this had to have been the fourth time this week, and it was Tuesday. The blond instantly moved one of his hands around to cover a small hole at the back of the bong that Ciel refers to as the 'back entrance' quite frequently. Placing his mouth over the tube he reached over to grab the gas lighter that Ciel obviously stole from the kitchen on his way through and began to light the leafy herb that the navy haired delinquent had packed for him.   
The sound of the water bubbling was very therapeutic as smoke began to enter the awaiting mouth, His eyes crossing slightly as he inhaled. Removing his finger from the 'back entrance' allowed the unwanted smoke to fan out around them, floating up to join the haze the two had managed to create with the amount of marijuana they were smoking.    
Alois blew the smoke from his nose, the two lines of smoke going straight into the eye of the other, not pleasing Ciel in the slightest.  
  
"Don't blow it into you eye, you fuck! I only have one of those so you know my depth perception is out already but I'll sure as hell try to kick your head in"  He screeched, fanning his hand around his good eye in an attempt to stop the direct attack on his eyes. Alois and Ciel were too very different kinda of people when they get high; Ciel getting much more aggressive than his usual docile and lazy self and Alois almost the opposite. He became very calm, yet very sexual at the same time. With his best friend in a foul mood he felt like he needed to make him feel better. As Ciel was always without most items of clothing he sat in only his briefs and the helpful blond didn't mind in the slightest.  
Freeing his hands up he decided to tackle Ciel, his hands around his waist and his teeth nipping at his collarbone. He knew Ciel enjoyed things a little rough, sharing the same house with someone will always prove educational, you'll learn quite a few things you didn't need to know and you'll hear quite a few things that you didn't want to. Alois got the short straw in their housemate agreement; sure, Alois had guys over more frequently then Ciel did but when Ciel had people over the entire house, including their staff, knew about it.

Forcing Ciel onto his back Alois straddled him, his legs squeezing against the others hips, his mouth never leaving the bruise that he intended on making on the soft skin of Ciel. Ciel registered what was happening a little too late to stop anything. He could feel the skin on his clavicle being sucked on and he knew there was no way for him to get out of this situation. The skin would be bruised for a week if he's unlucky but the emotional connection that Alois feels with Ciel would only be strengthened.

He knew that Ciel would never try to have sex with him but Alois also knows too well the issues he has to deal with after Ciel goes to sleep. He always had to deal with the regret of almost messing up his friendship with Ciel, he has to deal with the come down as he screams into his pillow and most importantly, he has to deal with trying to relieve himself from the guilty hard-on he gave himself without trying to think of Ciel. In the moment Alois seems to forget about how he wants more from his best friend, even if it didn't work out the first time they attempted such a thing.

Alois bought himself back into the present moment as he felt two hands firmly grip his backside, a small gasp leaving his lips, mostly in shock as Ciel has never condoned such things in the past. Alois left his hickey on Ciels neck and slowly dragged his teeth along the soft skin of Ciels chest, hearing a small gasp of agreement rumbling through the body beneath him. teeth went from chest to ribs to hips, a trail of saliva marking his little adventure down the petite body. He began to pepper little kisses along the waistband of Ciels underwear, snapping Ciel out of his fantasy as he tried to clear his mind, still not his usual self. Using his knees to lift Alois away from his hardening member he heard a whimper from the blond.  
"Al, baby. You know we can't. You know you won't be able to keep up with me" Me mused as he reached out to stroke the blonds soft hair, acknowledging his flushed face and almost finding it humorous.   
  
"Ciel, I want to tell you someth-" 

**Knock Knock Knock**

Rough hands knocked at the door, the two boys jumping at the rude interruption to their conversation. This always happened when they decided to hide in a room.

" _Mr. Phantomhive, The representative of Midford Manufacturers is here on the phone and would like to speak to you."_  A voice on the other side of the door barked. 

 _'Smokers voice? Must be_   _Bard'  The boy sighed and sat up, giving Alois a small kiss on the forehead as he got up to grab his robe, disinterested in finding coordinating clothes that Elizabeth would approve of. she'd demand a new outfit from everyone she could if she held the power to do so, since she doesn't hold that power she just makes Ciel do it for her._  
  
"A lady mustn't be bored of a mans attire" She'd say in which Ciel would spit back a reply along the lines of "That's for those who are wed and we aren't even dating"

Ciel just wished he'd stop being harassed about the damn family business. 

"I'll take the call in my study. Also can you refrain from banging on my door. That's my job"

"That's disgusting, Ciel!"

"You say that and that'll be your birthday present Alois." He smirked as he slipped out of the door, the soft click of it closing signalling the beginning of Ciels personal hell.

 

\-----

"Ciel, why are you wearing a robe? You can't go shopping in a robe."

"The romans did, I don't see why I can't pull it off. Besides, I'm not going anywhere"

"...Well do you have a halloween outfit sorted out then?"

"...I don't need one yet. The party isn't until the 31st, correct?"

"Ciel you're so funny. Do you know what the date is?"

"well it's not the 31st"

"No, it's the 30th. Don't tell me you forgot about my party!"

"...It's not the 30th...it's like the 3rd or some shit"

"This is why you shouldn't sleep your life away! I'm coming over, you better get dressed by the time I get there."

"I'll go naked if you don't shut up."

"Ciel, that's so gross."

"Don't tempt me Elizabeth!"

" _Byeeeeeeeee-"_

He hung up the phone before energetic lady could finish the long farewell. He needed to find some fresh clothes. He doesn't remember giving Mey-Rin any clothes to wash either. Dammit. 

 

Ciel ran from his study back to his room, as it was only down the hall he didn't tire from it, bursting back into the room with a scream, Alois not stirring from his nap even slightly. Ciel began to run to his wardrobe and threw it open, clothes falling onto him like an avalanche pairs of unworn jeans with the tags still on them and designer shirts that were torn to give more of a 'hardcore' feel to any outfit he wore.  
He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans that had began to wear in certain places and a plain black oversized tank-top with arm holes that reached the middle of his torso. He shrugged as he picked out his favourite well worn military boots and went to the room Alois stored his clothes since they shared a bed most of the time.  
If Elizabeth was going to take him on a shopping trip then he was going to appear like the most homosexual being in existence.

After this shopping trip he'll hopefully get some piece of mind that Elizabeth will be too embarrassed to be seen in public with him ever again.

 

As soon as Ciel had found a cardigan he heard it; the beginning of the end.

 

**_"CCCCCCIIIIEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!???????????????"_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to write shorter chapters so that I can write /more/ chapters /more/ frequently. I'm sorry this took so long to come out- I've just been so busy with my study and I haven't been on much to write anything.  
> I just knew that I needed at least one new chapter out before Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short start- I’m also sorry for writing a story based around Halloween in March….I just like Halloween and I had an urge to start writing about it! So yeah I hope you’ve enjoyed the first chapter- I’m not sure now many chapters this story will be and I’m not sure how long the chapters will be. I’m going to say that if you want long chapters you’ll be waiting longer for each update and there will be less chapters all in all but if you guys want shorter chapters there will be more frequent updates and more chapters all in all but it will take a while to actually finish the story and get every detail that I want to in. I do already have a plot in mind and I don’t intend on straying from that path. This is a sebciel/sebaciel fic there may also be some Ciel/Alois and there is most probably going to be Alois/Claude so be warned.. There will most probably be smut but not until the later later LAAAAATER chapters and there will be a warning before the yaoi smut starts.


End file.
